We Will Remember You
by CrazyGirl92
Summary: a dedication to those who died in the series for Harry and the others! Some spoilers of DH So dont read if you havent!


**Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not the characters or the song sang by Sarah McLaughlin. And Forgive me if the people who are dead aren't actually dead but I can't seem to remember who exactly died. And forgive any misspelled last names!**

**We Will Remember You**

Hermione Jean Weasley, kneeled in front of the graves before her. Adding a single white rose tied with a Hogwarts symbolic string on each and every grave.

_James Potter_

_Lily Evans Potter_

_Remus Lupin_

_Sirius Black_

_Regulus Black_

_Nymphadora Tonks Lupin_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Ted Tonks_

_Kingsley Shackbolt_

_Fred Weasley_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Severus Snape_

_Bathilda Bagshot_

_Dobby_

The List of casualties is much higher but those are the ones who impacted their small group. Evan so, Hermione laid a rose on every single grave on those she knew and on strangers. It wasn't much but it was something.

_" Every single one of them was a hero in their own right"_ Hermione thought to herself, as she put the last rose on a grave of a stranger. A statue was made for each person, placed on the grave site. Harry made sure his parents and everyone was buried together.

"_Hero's should be buried together"_ Harry's voice rang in her ear, as she remembered visiting the site with him and Ron.

"Mum!"

Hermione turned to find her daughter running towards her. Rosie was in Hermione's opinion, ruffled. Messy hair, panting, clothes twisted slightly, a habit she got from Ron.

"What is it dear?"

"Dad and Uncle Harry said its time."

"Already?"

"Mum! You took two hours to put a bloody rose on every grave here!"

"Just paying respects to those who deserve it, Rosie."

"Please, lets hurry its time for you to sing your respect"

As Hermione walked silently with her daughter, she thought what Sirius said to her before he fell through the veil.

"_Living is different from just being alive, Being alive is just fact not truly seeing"_

At first she didn't understand at all or why he said that to her, Ron maybe but her? Now it was simple for her to understand.

Living.

Was a way of life, it was what Sirius never got to do. His one wish was for the Trio to be able to live, have no regrets.

Regrets, everyone had but would they do it differently?

No, learn from your mistakes.

Weird lesson but then again nothing was simple.

"Everyone, Hermione Weasley!"

"This song is dedicated to those who fought, believed and worked for and in the light" Hermione spoke softly into the microphone. Looking around the room at the 20th year anniversary of Voldemorts defeat. Her family which consisted of Harry and all the other Weasleys, Luna, and Neville and even Dean and the rest of the DA.

" I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories "

_" We will remember you, thank you for everything" _Hermione thought as the crowd applauded.


End file.
